1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to presenting user information. More particularly, the invention relates to methods for presenting user information and document management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information and document management within business enterprises and to and from their clients or customers is increasingly based upon World Wide Web browser-type access. Typically, files are accessible as or via Web pages, which are hierarchically based and have a tree-structure. Access to the page is based upon a Uniform Resource Locator (URL), which defines the levels or branches of the tree-structure or hierarchy. As can be appreciated, URLs can become quite complex. Thus, navigation to known pages is often based upon a “hyperlink,” in which the full complexity of the underlying URL may be hidden.
Even so, often the structure of the tree is unknown, or has changed and so the link is “broken” or invalid. In this case, it can be difficult for the unfamiliar user to navigate to the appropriate page or document location. In particular, it can require extensive searching for the user to find the appropriate information location. While another user can send the complete link to the person, this, too, can be difficult, and further requires the user himself to know the location.